Partysaurus Rex
Partysaurus Rex is the third episode in the Toy Story Toons series. The short was released with the theatrical 3D release of Finding Nemo. It is the fourth Pixar Canada production. The short has been rated G by the MPAA. Plot Rex disrupts the other toys playing blowing soap bubbles, worried they may ruin Bonnie's house. He is chastized by the other toys, with Mr. Potato Head calling him "Partypooper Rex." The other toys sense Bonnie approaching, and scatter, leaving Rex alone when she enters. She takes him to play with while she takes a bath. Rex enjoys being played with the other bath toys, but soon Bonnie's mom comes to turn off the bath and take her out. Once alone, the bath toys wish they could continue to have fun, but all of them lack arms and can only function if afloat in the water. Rex initially thinks drawing a new bath is a bad idea, but recalling Mr. Potato Head's insult, he asserts that he is "Partysaurus Rex," and helps the bath toys to start a new bath. The toys quickly start to sing and dance in a rave-like fashion, aided by a carefree Rex throwing a bubble bath solution into the tub, and blocking the overflow drain with a sponge. However, he suddenly realizes that if the tub overflows, it will leak out into the hall; the bath toys care little if this happens and continue to party. He tries to turn off the water, but only causes the handle to fall off, and the drain stays plugged when he tries to pull it out. Finally, he spots the knob on the faucet that stops the flow from the faucet, but realizes too late that this only diverts the water to the shower head. The tub starts to overflow, the other bath toys oblivious to the problem. Outside the bathroom, Woody and the other toys go to see how Rex is doing when suddenly the bathroom door bursts open and a flood of water pours out. Later, Bonnie's mom is paying to have plumbing repairs done to the house. Rex, though he knows was at fault, since enjoys the short-lived fame with the other toys in Bonnie's room. Outside, pool toys, who have heard of Rex's exploits from the bath toys, get him to agree to help him turn on the outside faucet to let them party as well, Rex quickly joining on their fun. Voice Cast *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Tony Cox and Don Fullilove: Chuck E. Duck *Corey Burton: Captain Suds *Mark Walsh: Drips *Sherry Lynn: Cuddles the Alligator *Lori Richardson: Bass *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants Release Partysaurus Rex was released theatrically with Finding Nemo 3D. It premiered on Disney Channel in the United States on October 8, 2012. On October 10, the short was released online for free by Disney Video. The short is also available on iTunes. In October, Mark Walsh will come to VIEW Conference in Turin, Italy, and will bring Partysaurus Rex with him, having its European premiere. The short isn't included on the Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2. It is unknown if it will be included on the 2D and 3D Blu-ray of Finding Nemo. Merchandise Disney has also announced a bath set called the "Partysaurus Boat" based on the short, and that will be released near the holiday season. Music Electronic artist BT, who composed music for the short, said about it: "I'm in the middle of scoring a film for Pixar right now. It's a short for Toy Story and I'm not allowed to say the whole story, but quite literally, it's like a Toy Story rave - and I'm actually not kidding either. The toys get into all these shenanigans and it's like pounding club music. So it's really not very Pixar, but in a really hysterical way, everyone laughs really hard when they see it." Gallery 250px-Partysaurus_Rex_poster.jpg|Promotional poster 227px-Partysaurus-001.jpg 227px-Partysaurus-002.jpg 227px-PSR2_1080p.jpg 227px-PSR3_1080p.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_1.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_2.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_3.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_4.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_5.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_6.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_7.jpg 227px-Toy_story_toons_8.jpg 227px-Rex.jpg|Partysaurus Boat box Trivia *The toilet seat cover in the bathroom is blue with purple spots, similarly to the fur of Sulley from Monsters, Inc. *In the beginning, Chuck the Rubber Duckie and Captain Suds hears a very deep screeching noise when a giant Rex appears in Bonnie's bathtub, so the two bath toys got down into the bottom of the tub. *In the end, Rex told Mr. Potato Head about how he was creating a party in the bathroom, but Mr. Potato Head didn't believe him. Then, the bathroom toys were outside at an inflatable pool, asking Rex to start another party, proving that Rex was creating a party. That is similar to how Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales usually end. *A few of the bathroom toys seem to resemble Peach and Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo. In fact, the short was released with Finding Nemo 3D. *When the tap's handle comes off with one of the bathroom toys on it and sinks into the water, some toys are seen on the bottom of the bathtub, including a toy tractor, a toy car resembling one of the characters in Cars, and a Rubik's Cube. Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Category:Animated shorts